


似是故人来

by shiroineko_poet



Series: 似是故人来/归 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroineko_poet/pseuds/shiroineko_poet
Summary: 他是他们的队长，可是此刻却对眼前发生的事情无能为力。莫德里奇甚至不知道自己的手脚该往哪里放，国家队队长能否被允许在全世界面前抹掉快要喷薄而出的泪水，是否要走上去对闹成一团的法国人表示庆祝，还是应该走到场边安慰他的队员们。闪光灯和快门的声音此起彼伏，他无暇控制自己的失魂落魄，只是在想，这多么残忍。伊万，你看这多么残忍。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 似是故人来/归 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	似是故人来

1  
莫德里奇以为自己早就习惯了在西班牙踢球的日子，包括马德里的街道、伯纳乌、舟车劳顿的来回奔波，以及，巴塞罗那的天气。  
返回马德里的途中，大巴里安静得像是被施下魔咒。没人开口说话，偶尔的一声咳嗽或者轻叹也很快消失，犹如融化在寒风中的吐息。  
莫德里奇拿了一床毯子把自己裹住，却还是控制不住地缩成一团。他以为十一月的巴塞罗那不会这么冷，也以为那个人总会给出哪怕是一句话的回应。  
毕竟是他先提出了那个玩笑般的约定。  
俄罗斯的夏天，那个精疲力尽的夜晚、通过点球赢下丹麦队之后，队友们有的去冲澡，有的已经提前上了大巴，偌大的更衣室里突然只剩下满地散乱的球衣、没收拾好的浴巾、空掉的矿泉水瓶，还有他和拉基蒂奇。莫德里奇不记得两年间有没有出现过这样的机会，又或者，就算曾经可以这样无阻碍地单独交流，他终究也没能对他发出最简单的疑问——伊万，为什么？  
他试图说点什么，可是他的同伴、他的战友、他在中场最默契的搭档、踢进最后一个点球的功臣停下手里的动作，抢先发话。  
「卢卡，如果今年我们拿到世界冠军，就重新在一起，好吗？」  
空荡荡的更衣室里，拉基蒂奇的表情十分认真，像是真的想要把他们的感情寄托于2018年世界杯的征途。  
莫德里奇至今不明白，这是一份挑战、一个赌局、一个约定，亦或是世上最无聊的玩笑和许愿。他多希望自己可以轻轻松松地笑一下、亦真亦假地应承下来，而不是像当时那样愣在原地，直到裹着浴巾的曼朱基齐走进来，也没能做出任何的回应。于是伊万低下头，一言不发地转身离开。  
就像今晚一样。  
没人喜欢失败，况且还是一场彻彻底底的惨败。近来同样磕磕绊绊的巴萨在他们身上寻找到了自信，临近终场的时候，莫德里奇听见了越来越响亮的嘘声，他很少像现在这样觉得比赛是一种煎熬。  
赛后他撑着膝盖喘气，只觉得汗水爬过的每一寸皮肤都被风吹得生疼。莫德里奇用余光看见了穿着红蓝条纹的伊万，他的伊万。  
拉基蒂奇先是和队友庆祝了一会儿，然后走向自己的国家队队长，用力地拥抱了他。那一瞬间莫德里奇甚至以为他要当着国家德比全部观众的面亲下来，可是拉基蒂奇只是圈过他的肩拍了两下，灰绿色的眼睛里甚至还残留着一场大胜之后尚未褪去的狂喜。  
伊万不是一个善于藏住情绪的人，他也从来不需要有任何的隐瞒。莫德里奇望向那双眼睛，输球后的恶劣心情就此平息，甚至忍不住想要露出一个不合时宜的微笑。  
他的伊万啊，果然还是记忆中的样子。  
当莫德里奇看着他重新融入穿着红蓝条纹的队友，忽然觉得从未有哪个时刻像现在这般距离他如此遥远。他们曾被英吉利海峡隔开、被阿尔卑斯山脉隔开、被国家德比隔开，但从未像现在这样，被一个拥抱隔开。  
莫德里奇摸出冰块一样的手机，无比熟练地找到对方的名字。  
「伊万，我最近很累。」  
「伊万，你还好吗？」  
「伊万，巴塞罗那是不是一直这样冷？还是我的记忆出了什么差错……」  
「伊万，我好想你。」  
……  
莫德里奇不断敲击屏幕，又不断消去浮现在屏幕上的文字。  
「恭喜，踢了场好球。」玻璃屏很快因为手指的热度而泛起一层薄薄的水雾，莫德里奇就这样捏着手机打起了瞌睡。  
他觉得格外地冷，也格外地疲倦。  
等他自小憩中醒转，大巴依然寂静得宛如坟墓，窗外依然是黑糊糊的冰冷街道。手机也依然握在手里，已经被体温捂得温暖，他在黑暗中默数了几下自己的心跳，猜测对方将会回应——安慰、玩笑，还是嘱咐他好好休息？  
又或者，拉基蒂奇正忙着和队友庆祝，干脆没有做出任何的回答。这样更好，莫德里奇就有充分的理由再发一条……  
他点亮屏幕，看到未读消息里躺着新的讯息——「谢谢。」  
莫德里奇指尖贴上屏幕，轻轻抚摸伊万的名字。飞机上他继续了大巴里又短暂又漫长的梦，梦里的伊万面孔温柔却模糊，像蒙上了一层水汽。  
「卢卡，再见。」

2  
莫德里奇的手机里一直保存着一小段视频，拍摄于两年前的欧洲杯，逆转西班牙的那个夜晚。他们取得了小组第一，不仅扑出了西班牙队长志在必得的点球，还完成了漂亮的绝杀，连上帝都找不到让这群人感到不愉快的理由。  
他已经忘记这个短视频是谁拍摄的了，镜头一直在晃动，洛夫伦站在椅子上唱歌，然后滑倒了，桌边的维达试图抓住他的脚踝，却打翻了盘子……斯尔纳正抱着胳膊看向他们。  
而他自己……被挤到了长桌的一头，拉基蒂奇搭着他的肩膀，头对头地说着悄悄话。  
在国家队的时候他们从来都是这样，默契、亲密无间，不会有人怀疑克罗地亚的双子星中场出了什么难以调和的问题。  
视频里可以清晰地看到，那场比赛莫德里奇因为受伤没能上场，因此庆祝的代入感没有那么强烈和疯狂，只是嘴角挂着淡淡的微笑；拉基蒂奇则显得更兴奋一些，手舞足蹈地向同伴比划着什么，看起来像是在试图为对方解说佩里西奇那粒精彩的进球。  
空气里弥漫着人声、唱歌的声音，以及时不时爆发的大笑，或是餐匙撞击盘子的噪声。伴随着这些杂乱无章的背景音，莫德里奇的耳朵捕捉到伊万略带点沙哑的低沉的语句。  
他用只有彼此能听见的声音说，「卢卡，我们分手吧。」  
莫德里奇抬头看了一眼对面的伊万，他的表情甚至没有丝毫的变化，仿佛还沉浸在描述佩里西奇精彩抽射的兴奋之中。那一瞬间莫德里奇认为自己出现了幻听。  
人声嘈杂，周围的队友并未发现他们之间的异样。莫德里奇眨着眼睛等待幻觉消失，可是伊万微笑着，一字一句在他耳边清晰地重复一遍，「我们分手吧。」他的语调那样地平静、真挚和自然，就像是在征求对方关于晚餐的意见，「嘿亲爱的，晚上我们吃意面好不好？」  
莫德里奇再次点开那个短短的视频。他看见角落里的伊万勾住自己的肩，另一只手来回挥舞，然后凑到自己耳边小声说话。  
闪光灯亮了又灭，把他们推向世界的中心。目光汇聚而来，克罗地亚正处于最好的年代——双子星渐渐褪去了当年的稚气，经验和技巧都磨炼得足够充分，每个位置上都有足够出色的人选，每个人都做好了刷新历史的准备。报纸上的新闻在说，这支实力不可小觑的队伍在连续两届大赛小组出局之后，终于蓄势待发，破冰而来。那时莫德里奇几乎天真地以为，他们终于可以不必遗憾。  
莫德里奇觉得自己愣在原地很久很久，久到他以为时间停摆、宇宙终结，以为地球不再转动，以为他和伊万竟然就这样在彼此的注视中走到了世界的终点、洪荒的尽头。  
视频被暂停，莫德里奇周围的时间突然开始疯狂地飞速流动，而拉基蒂奇面带微笑，依旧在耐心地等待着他的回答。队友在身边来来往往，「你们两个说什么悄悄话？快点来合影。」  
莫德里奇从未被逼进如此的绝境。在他们一直以来的关系中，他才是那个略带点强势和蛮横的人，引导着比自己小三岁的伊万尝试了所有想过的或者没有想过的事情。  
头发柔软的伊万，笑起来带着些许腼腆的伊万。他的伊万一直像个大孩子，总能触碰到心中最柔软的地方。  
那是他的伊万，身上沾满他气味的伊万，休息日喜欢赖床的伊万，忘记从衣兜里取出钥匙扣，搅坏了洗衣机的惊慌的伊万，用略带点沙哑的好听嗓音给他念普希金诗集的伊万。  
「爱情，也许  
在我的心灵里还没有完全消亡，  
但愿它不会再打扰你，  
我也不想再使你难过悲伤。  
我曾经默默无语、毫无指望地爱过你，  
我既忍受着羞怯，又忍受着嫉妒的折磨，  
我曾经那样真诚、那样温柔地爱过你，  
但愿上帝保佑你，  
另一个人也会像我一样地爱你。」  
莫德里奇只能咬着嘴唇，轻轻点了点头。他声音很小，但足够清晰。「好。」  
他们的照片冲洗出来，人群里的卢卡和伊万依旧是从前的样子，亲密地勾肩搭背。

3  
十年前他们是最亲密的朋友、最默契的搭档，媒体却捕风捉影，拼命猜测两个出色而位置又有所重合的年轻人之间是否存在竞争关系；而现在他们之间只剩下虚情假意的问候、滴水不漏的伪装，所有的报纸却都盛赞克罗地亚中场的友谊如同金子般永恒。这是多么荒诞而诡异啊，莫德里奇只想笑。伊万，你是不是也觉得好笑？  
莫德里奇也逐渐学会泰然自若地面对镜头和话筒撒谎。他曾好奇伊万是如何把采访聊得热烈而巧妙，避开提问里全部的陷阱，让人找不到任何破绽；现在，他终于也能勉强应对那些暗藏玄机的问题。  
「是的，我们之间没有任何困难。伊万总能知道我想要什么，一直以来都是这样。」  
伊万，我懂了，只有第一次说谎会比较困难。当我说得太多，它们就好像变成了真的。  
伊万，你说了那么多的谎，可真是个坏孩子。  
坐在身边的拉基蒂奇用手撑着下巴，目光含笑，微微颔首：「卢卡或许是克罗地亚足球史上最伟大的人，我们都会全力以赴地相信他，我爱他，就像爱我最亲近的家人。」他的新发型被初夏阳光染成耀眼的淡金色，几乎刺伤了莫德里奇的眼睛。那双形状好看的嘴唇一开一合，流泻出毫不吝啬的溢美和夸赞，行云流水，平静而真诚。  
莫德里奇幻想自己站起身来打断一本正经的拉基蒂奇，无关正直或者公义，他只觉得那些句子十分可笑。  
伊万，你到底演练了多少遍？  
伊万，你怎么可以在全世界面前面不改色地说谎？！……  
可是直至采访结束，他也依然坐在那张宽大舒适的沙发椅上一动不动，空调里吹出的凉风干燥了后背湿热的汗意。  
他的伊万啊，看上去依然个孩子。  
拉基蒂奇侧过脸，光斑在他好看的金发上跳动，一闪一闪。「对吧，卢卡？」他的眼睛静谧得像深秋灰绿色的湖水，纯净而明亮。  
莫德里奇明白自己走了神，既没有听见提问，也没有听见伊万的回答，于是只好含糊地点头和微笑。  
那一瞬间，莫德里奇不明白自己是在欺骗记者、欺骗球迷、欺骗全世界对克罗地亚足球有所期待的人们，还是在欺骗自己。  
「卢卡、伊万，谢谢你们接受采访。」问完一堆问题的女记者看起来十分满足，站起身同他们握手，「祝愿克罗地亚在本届世界杯上取得好成绩。」  
摄影师转动相机屏幕，向他们展示刚才拍摄的合照，并征求着两位球星的意见。「这样可以吗？光线会不会有点暗？」  
莫德里奇凑过去看着挤在同一张画面里的卢卡和伊万，他们又并肩站在一块儿了，穿着同样配色的运动衫，眼神里闪烁着同样的渴望，像相依的柏树，又像两道终于汇聚的河流。他们看起来既真实，又陌生。  
他张开嘴，听见自己的声音，「您拍得真好，谢谢。」

4  
俄罗斯疯狂又难忘的夏天结束之后，莫德里奇好像突然被拉回现实。他相信他的国家队队友也有同样的感受，无论是回荡在下诺夫哥罗德夜空的钟声，还是流经顿河畔罗斯托夫那条闪闪发亮的大河，又或者卢日尼基苦涩的暴雨，萨格勒布红色的彩带和烟花……一切都像是封存在水晶球里的梦境，他可以随时浏览和翻阅那些狂喜的愉快的悲伤的瞬间，却并不真实。  
他不知道他的队友们要如何摆脱这种虚无感，可对于莫德里奇来说，他能确定俄罗斯之夏真实存在的原因只有一个，那就是伊万抛给自己玩笑般的约定。  
两年过去，莫德里奇已经习惯与曾经的恋人在国家队或是德比的碰面，却并不代表他能够毫无怨言地接受对方的任性。  
莫德里奇伸出手，把坐在草皮上一脸无辜看着自己的巴萨中场拉起来。  
莫德里奇无动于衷地举起两块代表自己和伊万的红色磁铁，按照教练的要求把它们并排放在战术板上。  
莫德里奇也像以前一样，在庆祝的时候搂住他，轻微地踮起脚尖，手臂搭上拉基蒂奇肩头。  
他无数次地设想过自己会在某个和伊万擦肩而过的瞬间——去楼下吃饭的路上，去健身房的途中，又或者比赛里碰面的时候——用力扳过他，强迫他直视自己的目光，然后问出那句为什么。  
可是没有。尽管万千腹稿在喉咙深处交缠得发痛，每次一看到拉基蒂奇的眼睛，他就只能说出「嗨，伊万，真高兴又见到你。」  
「我也是。」  
莫德里奇觉得自己应该恨伊万，恨他自作主张地许下一个根本不可能实现的心愿，也恨自己竟然被接连的胜利冲昏头脑，野心膨胀，竟然开始奢望更多。两场点球，一场加时，就连向来冷静的莫德里奇也很难不去幻想，这次上帝终于站在自己这边。  
——「卢卡，如果今年我们拿到世界冠军，就重新在一起，好吗？」  
他又舍不得真的去恨他。那是他的伊万，他的男孩。从开始到结束，伊万•拉基蒂奇占据了他所能想象得到的，一个人可以拥有的最美好的八年时光。  
他只能对自己说，卢卡，整个克罗地亚都在期待世界杯决赛，所有人都会看到你的一举一动，为你的进球而欢呼。卢卡，去吧，在全世界面前把你的伊万赢回来吧，然后好好地教训他一顿，问清楚当年的理由。  
可是，他的男孩连同近在咫尺却无法触碰的大力神杯一样，最终变成了清晨闪烁的露水、暴雨中的雾气，又或是深秋将要结冰的湖畔。所有这些失利叠加在一起，让莫德里奇觉得无比的委屈，然而他早已不是当年那个惊魂未定、第一个踢飞点球的年轻小将卢卡•莫德里奇，他也早已失去了躲在前辈身后黯然神伤的资格。  
他只能拖着沉重的双脚漫无目的地走向场边，无力而茫然地看着周围发生的一切，曼朱基奇眼睛亮得有些异样，维达已经哭了出来，乔尔卢卡正拍着他的后背。这是他第一次跟着国家队踢到大赛的决赛，莫德里奇这才知道在等待颁奖、胜利者奔跑着庆祝的短短数分钟之内，失利的一方有多煎熬。  
他是他们的队长，可是此刻却对眼前发生的事情无能为力。莫德里奇甚至不知道自己的手脚该往哪里放，国家队队长能否被允许在全世界面前抹掉快要喷薄而出的泪水，是否要走上去对闹成一团的法国人表示庆祝，还是应该走到场边安慰他的队员们。闪光灯和快门的声音此起彼伏，他无暇控制自己的失魂落魄，只是在想，这多么残忍。  
伊万，你看这多么残忍。

5  
新赛季开始后，一切逐渐回归安宁和平和。如果不是那块银光闪闪的奖牌还放在抽屉里，莫德里奇简直要怀疑过去的夏天真的是一个梦，连同胜利和歌声、树影和城堡，以及那个没能实现的约定。  
他们距离世界冠军，最终只有一步之遥。  
莫德里奇摇摇头，升起车里的窗帘以遮挡陌生城市的窥视。对于球员莫德里奇来说，塞维利亚只是一个距离马德里有点儿远的城市，他偶尔需要去往那里进行比赛。可是对于卢卡，这座熟悉又陌生的城市曾是他最隐秘的港湾，灯火明亮而温暖，如同一个永远等待他回家的爱人。  
在皮斯胡安浑浑噩噩地0比3输给对方之后，他找了个借口溜回这里。  
莫德里奇展开手心，一枚小小的银色钥匙闪着微弱的光，像被夹在书里的干枯叶片，又像一艘满载回忆的沉船。有些事情，仿佛已经过去太久，又仿佛发生在昨天。  
他让司机尽量把车停得远一些，然后悄悄穿过街巷，悄悄爬上狭窄的楼梯，悄悄地拧开最里面一间屋子的房门。这间小小的公寓是他刚到西班牙踢球那年买下的，为了伊万。拉基蒂奇本来动了点小心思，试图说服恋人把他们的家安定在巴塞罗那，「卢卡你看，塞维利亚离马德里实在太远了，你来一次多么不方便。」  
「那塞维利亚离巴塞罗那就很近吗？嗯？」莫德里奇的食指关节敲了敲摊开的地图册。  
拉基蒂奇耳朵开始发红。「我没有、没有你那么忙……」  
「我不喜欢。」莫德里奇执拗地抱起胳膊，半是认真，半是玩笑。结果拉基蒂奇立刻投降：「好吧，都听你的。」  
他原本想说我会经常来看你的，可是又怕自己兑现不了承诺，只好冲对方笑笑，「我们以后一起去巴塞罗那度假吧，你可以为我介绍你的高迪。」  
莫德里奇知道伊万是真的想去巴塞罗那，倒不是因为别的，只因为他最热爱的建筑师是西班牙建筑师安东尼•高迪，那个在莫德里奇嘴里「把一切搞得歪歪扭扭」的家伙。他总会咧开嘴微笑着纠正自己，「亲爱的，那是一种建筑的风格……」  
噢，他都说过。除了建筑的话题，伊万也会和他分享油画、队友、普希金、天气和水果、瑞士巧克力、俱乐部新款的圣诞毛衣。他那么爱说话，永远像一只快活的夜莺，莫德里奇不是一个喜欢热闹、擅长倾听的人，他只是喜爱伊万。  
米拉公寓，圣家族大教堂，高迪的巴塞罗那。  
伊万的巴塞罗那。  
莫德里奇知道世界杯结束后，他几乎和自己过得一样煎熬。更衣室，教练，欧冠小组赛……他没有刻意去搜索过拉基蒂奇的消息，可不知为什么，克罗地亚中场的新闻总是在他的视野里出现，搅得他心烦意乱。他受伤了，他进球了，他可能要转会离开了……  
莫德里奇踏进公寓，毫不意外地发觉里面所有的东西都覆盖着一层厚厚的灰。伊万当然保存着另一把钥匙，可是自从他真的转会去了那个属于高迪的城市，他们就再也没有回过这里。  
高迪，米斯凡德罗，博尔赫斯，纪德……噢，真见鬼！  
一切都保留着当时的样子，像封进透明琥珀里的糖果和星星。那些回忆汹涌地向他扑来，如同末日洪水，莫德里奇本以为自己早都忘了，可是没有。他任由水流堵住眼睛和咽喉，宛如一条陷入窒息的鱼。  
他从浴室里出来，习惯性地在脚垫上跺跺脚，伊万紧张地从厨房里探出头，「卢卡轻一点，这么晚了，会吵到邻居的。」  
他走进卧室，发现伊万提前结束了训练，抱着一本小说靠在床头边看边等他。台灯橘色的光芒映得面孔一片温柔。「卢卡你回来了！累不累？饿不饿？外面冷吗？想不想喝点什么？」伊万合上书跳起来，笑得像个孩子。  
吃草莓的时候两人同时低头，发现盆子里只剩下最后一个，伊万仗着手长，抢先把那颗鲜艳欲滴的草莓塞进自己嘴里。莫德里奇刚想出声，就被一个酸酸甜甜的吻封住了抗议。  
那些记忆在目之所及的角角落落里生机盎然地勃发、喷涌，犹如唤醒了镶嵌在大脑里的诅咒，又像一支流淌在血液里的带刺的歌，无法根除，也无力躲藏。又或者，莫德里奇发觉自己根本就不想躲，无论在他的经验还是在他的想象里，这都是他所触碰过的最好风景，超过了拉基蒂奇带他去过的瑞士最负盛名的雪山和湖水。  
「伊万，你知道吗，我最近总是觉得很累。」不擅家务的莫德里奇好不容易清理出一个沙发，把自己蜷缩成一团。「我输掉了这个赛季的第一场比赛。」  
尽管只是新赛季的第一次失利，却令他产生非常不好的预感。他开始对自己的身体感到陌生，这不是什么好兆头。  
就像来到西班牙的第一年，他觉得自己的每一块肌肉每一根血管都在抗议。莫德里奇吃不惯西班牙人热爱的各种口味的米饭，也对伊比利亚半岛又暖又湿的冬天感到不适。在天气、食物、激烈竞争的打击下，莫德里奇仿佛失去了对腿和脚的控制能力。他总是被按在替补席上承受着媒体的讽刺，葡萄牙人虽然性格不好，但对待他算得上是耐心温和，总是对他说卢卡，你只是还没能习惯这里的一切，会好起来的。  
外面下着绵密的雨，空气变得粘湿。沮丧的莫德里奇蜷起双腿陷进沙发深处，下巴搁在膝盖上，整个人团成一朵一动不动的蘑菇。  
「卢卡，你要相信你自己。」他的伊万从厨房里走出来，变魔法一样把一个小小的蛋糕放在他的面前，「就像我相信你一样。」  
「你会做蛋糕？」  
「不，我只是把它拿进厨房拆掉了包装，然后放在能找到的最漂亮的盘子里。」拉基蒂奇如实相告，脸上泛起一层浅浅的红晕。「我特意订了低脂无糖的，你可以多吃点儿。」  
「可是我们的生日都还早得很呢。」莫德里奇提醒他，心中却早已对大男孩的举动有了答案。他的心莫名疼痛起来，那是一种他不曾体验过的过于甜美的窒息。  
「卢卡，我们是不是应该再买几个盘子？」  
伊万挠挠头试图转移话题，眼见莫德里奇盯着自己不再出声，只好老实回答他的问题，「好吧，我只是想让你许个愿。」  
「就像你之前的生日愿望一样吗？」莫德里奇终于笑了。  
「不，那个……你怎么还没忘掉！」伊万的脸变得更红，「快点许愿，卢卡。」  
一，二，三，吹掉蜡烛，然后闭上眼睛许个愿，卢卡。  
「我希望你能回来。」莫德里奇依然蜷缩在旧沙发上，黑暗中流光溢彩的回忆随着灯光亮起而尽数消散，灰蒙蒙的室内又只剩下他一个人。

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。


End file.
